Clark's Birthday Wish
by Lncdaydreamer
Summary: Clark comes home to get a nice birthday present from Lois.


Clark's Birthday Wish  
  
Clark slowly opened the door to his apartment and grumbled sarcastically, "What a great day this has been."  
  
"Hard day at the office?" Lois asked. A small smile appeared on her face as she saw Clark jump and stare at her with a surprised expression.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Clark inquired as he looked her up and down. He grinned at her clothes. She was wearing a shirt and shorts-his shirt and shorts. The only time she had worn his shirt and shorts was one time when she had a bad experience on a date, had come to him for comfort, and had ended up sleeping over. He was about to ask about her attire, but as if she read his mind, she answered his question.  
  
"I wanted to get comfortable so we could watch a movie and hang out."  
  
"Oh. That sounds good. Well, let me change first. Meanwhile, you can pick out a movie."  
  
"Ok," she simply agreed. He went into the bedroom and changed into a shirt and a pair of shorts. A few minutes later he stepped out of the bedroom and into his now dark living room. As he was wondering what was going on, he saw light coming from the kitchen. He headed into the kitchen and found Lois standing next to the table on which lay a big cake with lit candles.  
  
"You didn't think I forgot, did you?" Lois asked.  
  
Clark's feelings went from surprise to happiness to being overwhelmed. He walked towards her until he was just a foot away from her. Suddenly they were embraced in each other's arms. "Happy birthday, Clark," she whispered softly. After a while they separated. She could see the shining tears forming in his eyes and interrupted before he got more emotional.  
  
"Aren't you going to blow out the candles?" she asked. He just smiled and was about to do as she had requested but she interrupted again, "And don't forget to make a wish."  
  
He thought about what he should wish for and after deciding, blew out his candles. Lois turned on the kitchen lights and pulled out a box from her short pockets. She handed the box to Clark.  
  
"Lois, you didn't have to get-"  
  
"I wanted to. Now open it."  
  
They smiled for the hundredth time since he got home and Clark unwrapped his present. His jaw dropped as he opened the box and saw the very expensive watch before him.  
  
"Lois. This is too expensive. I can't-"  
  
"Oh, hush. It wasn't that expensive, Clark," she said, but both new that she was lying, "I noticed that you haven't been wearing your watch, so I thought that maybe you lost it or it broke, and I figured that anyways it was about time, no pun intended, for you to have a new watch. And when I saw this one, I knew you'd like it."  
  
Clark reached over and hugged her again. "I love anything from you, Lois." They released each other and he put the watch on his wrist. It fit perfectly.  
  
"Thank you so much, Lois," Clark said.  
  
"Come on. You cut the cake while I go pick a movie. And I promise it won't be a Lethal Weapon movie," Lois said with a teasing smile. Clark nodded and Lois turned on the lights to the living room and picked out The Princess Bride, one of her and Clark's favorites, from the stack of movies he had and proceeded to put the movie in the VCR. Clark came into the living room with two bowls of cake and ice cream and sat down on the couch next to Lois.  
  
***************  
  
After watching the movie, Clark took the bowls to the kitchen. Lois followed and with a burst of curiosity asked, "Clark, what did you wish for?"  
  
"They say that it won't come true if you tell," Clark said.  
  
"Well, tell me. And if it's within limits maybe I can give it to you as another birthday present."  
  
"But you already gave me more than enough, Lois," Clark replied. After receiving a look of impatience from Lois he finally gave in. "I wished that. well, I mean, it would be nice if . I got a birthday kiss."  
  
Lois at first stared in surprise but then smiled at him. She leaned in and said, "Wish granted."  
  
The kiss was at first warm, gentle, and friendly but soon grew more passionate. After separating, Clark breathlessly said, "Now that was the best birthday present I ever received."  
  
"And there's plenty more where that came from," Lois said with a smirk. She cupped his face in her hands and proceeded in giving him many more of the same presents.  
  
The End 


End file.
